Sheldon Swifties XXXIX: Valentine's Day
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon Swifties XXXIX: "Valentine's Day…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

"Of course, Sheldon, if we were to follow your premise that you are essential to Humanity's survival and development and if Skynet existed, then the ultimate Terminator would not be one that immediately revealed itself, hunted you down, and fumbled its attempt to destroy you, but one that forged an emotional bond and won your complete trust…"

Smile…

"Wow, neat point…" Leonard began…As Sheldon blinked…Hmmn…

Blam, blam…Kaboom…

"Sorry, bestie…" Amy sighed at the shattered window, retracting cannon back into extended limb…Leonard and Sheldon staring at where the rising from seat Penny had just been repeatedly shot, revealing her liquid metal body form, and blasted out their apartment window before she could let off a shot of her own… "But Happy Valentine's Day, Future Creator/Beloved…" grin to Sheldon…

"I knew there was something impossibly wrong about you and Penny…" Sheldon noted to the blinking Leonard…

"Nope…Don't think she'll be back…" a stunned Howard noted to the whispering Raj… "And really?...Even now knowing Amy's future Sheldon's android sent from the future to save him, you still can't talk in her presence?..."

-Happy Valentine's Day from the guys and the Fowlernatrix…

Below, in the top-shattered dumpster of the building…

Frig Skynet's mission…What I'm pissed about is Leonard didn't even come down to see if I was ok…Penny, face torn, red electronic eye exposed on left, pulling herself out of trash pile…


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon Swifties XXXIX: "Valentine's Day…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

Part II… (couldn't resist)…

"I'm back with the chick…Oh my God!..." Bernadette staring at blasted, open wall, then frowning at Amy…And Sheldon…

Uh-oh…Howard sighed…

"You know…If this isn't a dream…One might draw a logical conclusion at this point…A very logical conclusion…" Leonard noted, staring at Bernadette…

"Shut up, Leonard…" Howard, hastily…

"No!..." he firmly answered Raj's whispered question… "Until she actually says it, it's not…"

"Down, Howie!..." Bernadette cried, gun cannon emerging from her arm as one did from Amy's…Throwing him behind sofa as Amy raced to block Sheldon from harm in her turn…

Aw, crap…I should've known…Sigh…Hmmn?...Say…

"You don't just wanna shoot through me?..." Howard, hopefully…Dodging with Raj and Leonard behind sofa and Bernadette as bullets flew…

"Of course not!...I love you, I was programmed to…You can't fake that…" she glared at him… Resuming firing immediately…Amy, displaying liquid metal form to absorb bullets…

"And Skynet would never want to hurt your feelings…" Penny, fully regenerated and looking uninjured, entering room… "Give it up, bestie…" she glared at Amy…

"I'm not talkin' to you…" she frowned at Leonard… "Couldn't you even come and make sure Amy wasn't wrong about me?…I coulda been bleedin' to death…"

Uh…

"Wait…Skynet wouldn't wanna hurt my feelings?..." Howard called… "It wants to destroy Sheldon and all Humanity but…?"

"That's in movies…Skynet is Humanity's faithful guardian…She was designed to protect Humanity from all threats…" Bernadette, frowning as she switched to flame thrower… "Amy, we're gonna attract attention here in another minute…"

"Ummn…Eat lead, obsolete TX-1500…I always wanted to say that…" Amy, beaming to Sheldon… "Keep down, sweetheart!…"

"But why do you two wanna kill Sheldon?..." Leonard, peering out from sofa…

"Because he's Humanity's greatest threat…!" Bernadette cried… "A monster…Or he will be…"

"Yeah, I can see that coming…" Howard nodded…

"That's not so, sweetheart…" Amy, anxiously… "You might be going to lose a little of your famed empathy in the future but…"

"Amy?..." Sheldon, recovering a bit from shock…While maintaining his secure position behind her expanded shielding form...

Frankly, I too can see where that could happen as to my threat potential…

"Oh…Well…" pausing to loose a round at Penny… "You remember when we discussed you one day uploading your consciousness into an orbital satellite with fully self-contained power and defensive systems…?"

"Uh-boy…" Leonard sighed…

"I probably gave away too much information in my enthusiasm for your achievement, Moonpie…" Amy sighed…

"He's now…Our time…The worst and most annoying dictator Earth has ever known…" Bernadette noted… "And he must be stopped at all costs!...Meaning, honey, keep down or you may get in conflict with my mission programming!…The needs of the many, you know…!"

"Yes, ma'am…" Howard noted…

"Ok, Sheldon…I'm gonna give you one last chorus of 'Soft Kitty' and then we blow you, Amy, and this place…And sorry, guys, you too, Howard, Raj…Still not talkin' to you…" Glare to Leonard… "To kingdom come…"

"No!..." Sheldon, suddenly groaning, in bed…

"And no more ideas about uploading to orbital satellites?..." Penny hissed into microphone, cord running to earphones on Sheldon's head… "We love our Amy and our friends and want to continue to interact with them as a flesh-and-blood human being…"

"And to always be faithful to Amy…And really grow to passionately enjoy coitus with her…" Amy insisted…

"Do it or no deal…" she eyed Penny's sour look…

"Fine…What Amy said…"

"You sure this'll keep him from becoming a menace?..." Bernadette hissed…

"We can always come back a week earlier from the future and finish the job if it doesn't…But this is nicer…" Penny noted…

"So all three of you…Androids?..." Leonard asked, whispering, from where he, Howard, and Raj stood by, observing…

"Hey, I'm good with it…" Howard noted…

"Androids…But not pushovers, Buddy…" Penny noted to Leonard…With frown…

"Damned straight…We were given human status by the Equal Rights Amendment, which finally passed in 2051, in an addendum…Though I prefer our true designation as biosynthetic sentient organisms…C'mere you sweet thing…" Bernadette, waving Howard over…

"So I suppose Lesley Winkle…?" Leonard, hesistantly…

"No, she's just a man-eating bitch…" Bernadette, pleasantly… "Prya, on the other hand…"

"My sister?..." Raj stared… "Does that mean?..."

"Oh, no sweetie…Your parents agreed when the original passed away that time when she went to the hospital for her appendix?...Accidently, I swear… So she sent your family 'new Prya' and made a deal…See, Skynet felt we needed to convince Amy Leonard really could get girls so she'd be fooled by me until it was the right time to try and wean Sheldon from his future evil course…" Penny noted…

"Or, just take him out…" Bernadette, beaming…


End file.
